Supreme Alphas
by CatTheWall
Summary: Leah left the moment she realized that Sam Uley would be her Alpha. Only to return when Jacob finally breaks free of Sams claws and goes to help Bella. But Leah doesn't just return to help Jake save his love... The truth about shifters/young romance/ and saving the world! L/J Occ.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only going to say this once so I can stop adding it the beginning of every freak'n chapter!**

** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended... so what I'm trying to say is "I don't own any of the twilight characters."**

**So I feel that I shouldnt have to write to much on how Leah is feeling (... We all know the pain she feels) we don't need 5000 words on her emotions so lets just jump right into the story! P.S. Leah and Jake are a little (and I mean little) OCC! You'll see!**

* * *

Leah sat on the lawn chair between her mom and brother, outside of the Blacks house glaring at the bonfire as Billy told the legends of La Pushes spirit warriors. A week ago she had turned into a wolf and killed her dad with the shock of seeing his little girl rip out of her skin into the ferocious beast, and the icing on the cake was that her disgusting pig of an ex-boyfriend was her Alpha. The idea of having to obey Sam's every command had her growling low in her throat causing Seth to nudge her in the side for the hundredth time that night.

_Yep my life officially sucks…_ She thought with a frown as she rubbed her ribs. Leahs mind began to wander as thoughts about how her life had made a turn for the worse took over. As the thoughts of muddy clothes and dirty finger nails plagued her mind she almost missed what Billy was saying as she turned her head to look at him.

"And generation after generations the Black family has led their packs and secured the safety and lives of our people."

With a confused look Leah remained silent as he finished his story.

_What the hell did he say?_

_But thought Sam's Alpha... right?_

Billy turned to the two new members of the Pack and smiled as he addressed them.

"And today we welcome two new members of the pack Leah and Seth Clearwater."

The people surrounding the bonfire clapped smiling at the two of them including Bella Swan the daughter of Charlie Swan. Leah had thought to question why the fragile girl was even at their bonfire but stopped as she was trying to loop her mind around all the other things she had learned that night. Something kept nagging her at the back of her mind.

_Something is wrong…_

_This isn't right..._

_Life can't be this cruel..._

"Seth, Leah do you have any questions?" Billy asked them.

Seth smiled and shook his head excitedly as he smiled at Jake like he was a god in man in form.

"Nope! We protect our people and turn into wolves! This has to be the best week of my life!"

Leah glared at him and immediately felt like shit when his face dropped and his eyes started to water. Rubbing his back she mouth out a sorry to him and gave him a rare smile.

"You're such a freak..." she said shoving his shoulder with her own, bringing his smile right back to place.

"Leah." Billy called out; Leah lifted her head and looked at him as he spoke. "I'm sure you have some questions you would like to have answered… I know some people here would like to talk to you…"

Billy glanced at Sam and Emily as her ex-boyfriend had his arm wrapped tightly around her cousin.

_Like I want to hear anything out of their lying, cheating mouths..._ Leah rolled her eyes and stared at Billy. Ever since she had phased, her cousin hadn't stopped calling her. Leah was waiting for Emily to get the picture that she had nothing she wanted to hear from her filthy, lying mouth.

"So correct me where I'm wrong." Leah stated ignoring the eyes on her, Billy nodded his head for her to continue.

"So we turn into the wolves because the cold ones have returned… who are known as the Cullens…"

"Yes."

"But they aren't here anymore?" Leah said and didn't miss as Bella flinched and Jake rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes"

"And Jacob is our Alpha because he's a direct descendent of Ephraim Black?"

"Well Sam is acting Alpha..." Billy said and struggled to keep the frown from taking over his face at the thought.

"But why? It's Jakes birth right." She argued.

"He isn't ready. I'm only holding his spot till he is." Sam answered; Leah ignored him and posed her next question at Jake.

"Why Jake? It's in your blood to lead." She hadn't meant for it to come out so rude but when he frowned and stared at the ground she let it go for the time being. The very thought of having to be suck with Sam _fucking_ Uley in her head everyday let alone made her want shoot herself.

_I can't handle seeing him love Emily..._ Leah stared at the same spot he did as she was trying find her way out of this.

_I can't do this..._

A spark of an idea began to form as she asked her next question more calmly. "So you mean to tell me you're not ready for that type of responsibility? Is that it?"

When Jake just nodded his head at her, Leah started to formulate a plan.

_Well if he isn't ready then neither am I..._

_If he can fight this so can I..._

Focusing, Leah thought hard on the wolf that was invading her mind and body, she was trying to take back control of her own future.

_Sam isn't the rightful Alpha; Jake is…_ she started talking to her inner wolf. Leah frame started to shake as her wolf tried to shake off the defiant thoughts but Leah kept repeating the words over and over again until her wolf understood who truly controlled her.

_Sam isn't the rightful Alpha, JAKE IS…_

_Sam isn't the rightful Alpha, JAKE IS…_

_Sam isn't the rightful Alpha, **JAKE IS!**_

"Leah sweetie are you ok?" Sue's shaky voice called out next to her.

Seth moved quickly to move Sue out of the way while, Leah started to blur with the violent shaking of her body as her wolf fought her inner thoughts. Putting himself between her and Emily, Sam spoke out to her. "Leah you need to calm down and breathe."

Leah could feel his words wash over her but she fought to ignore them making it harder to control her wolf who wanted to conform to his voice. Standing up Leah stared at Jake as she repeated over and over again inside her head.

_Jake is our Alpha..._

_Jake is our **ALPHA!**_

Walking over to Jake she watched as he pushed Bella out of the way into the safety of Quil's arms.

"Leah…" Jake said about to stand up but was held down as Leah brought both her hands to rest on his shoulder pressing down to keep him in his seat. She leaned down so they were eye level and Jake could feel as a shiver ran through his body as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Jacob Black." Leah stated not to him but to her wolf.

"Ummm Leah?" Jake asked confused.

"Jacob Black!" She said a little louder while shaking his shoulders. Jake remained silent as Leah brought her face as close as she could to his. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips she was so close. Leah could feel her wolf agreeing with her slowly until it caved and conformed to the repetitive thought, and like that Jake was their Alpha.

A shiver ran through bother their bodies as she dropped her hands.

_He's our Alpha Not Sam… we follow the rightful Alpha…_

Leah's shaking calmed down as her wolf settled down inside her head and body. Looking up to meet Jakes eyes she could see the confused look that filled them at her actions so she leaned in to whisper in his ear as she spoke so quietly that only he could hear her.

"You are my Alpha, and when the day comes that you need my help you only have to howl ok…"

She wasn't sure why she said the words but she could feel that they were true. That no matter where she was she would be able to find her way back to her rightful Alpha. Jake only nodded his head as she stood up and turned her back to him.

"Billy thank you for the story and hotdogs but I'm tired and I want to go home."

Billy nodded his head as Sam spoke to her. "We aren't done here Leah we still have a lot of things to cover."

"How about you go fuck yourself Uley... I'm going home." Leah stated slipping on her flip flops and started to walk away.

"Leah!" Sue yelled her.

**"Stop"** Sam ordered at the same time as she jumped over the log she had been sitting on before.

Pausing Leah looked down as Paul's big mouth spoke out. "Ahhh the good ol Alpha command welcome to the club Leah!"

Some of the other shifter laughed at his comment while Leah concentrated on her feet.

**"Come back we aren't done talking."** Sam stated.

"Leave her alone Sam…" Jake growled out knowing it was the right thing to do.

Leah was smiling at her feet as she gentle took a step forward confirming that Sam held no power over her. Turning around Leah smirked at him and stood up on the log so she was taller than Sam when she let out a small chuckle.

"You know what?…" she asked bending at the waist to get directly in his face.

"What?" he spoke more gently.

"Maybe some other time…"

And with that she stood straight up as she turned around and walked quickly in the direction of her home. Every mouth was wide open in shock as Leah form disappeared into the night.

"Did she?" Quil said shocked.

"I think she did!" Paul added.

"Wait... can we do that?!" Embry shouted standing up.

"I don't understand?" Seth asked Jake.

Jacob was smiling as he looked at the young Clearwater. "She just resisted an Alpha Command! It's impossible…"

Seth was silent for a moment as he let it soak in, then being the bubbly person he was Seth shouted. "Well DUH! You don't tell Leah what to do, that common knowledge!"

Jake chuckled at the youngest shifter and frowned as Sam went to chase after Leah. "Leave her alone Sam, Seth can fill her in."

"I'm Alpha it's my job." Sam said as he kept walking. Jake stood up and jogged up to the older man and grabbed him by the shoulder. He didn't know why he even cared to fight for Leah but something about the way she had looked in his eyes made him want to help her anyway he could.

"Sam no offence but she hates you. You're the last person she would want to talk to… I'll go, just stay here with Emily ok?"

Sam stood there for a moment and considers it before letting out a deep breath. "Just don't tell her about imprinting Emily really wanted to explain it to her herself."

Nodding Jake agreed "Just tell Bells I'll be back in ten ok?"

"I will." and with that Jake started heading towards the Clearwater house with Sam heading back to the bonfire.

Leah rushed into her closet and grabbed her duffle bag before reaching for her clothes and stated throwing them inside.

_I need to leave now!_ She thought to herself as she threw her piggy bank into her duffle bag and grabbed her car keys off her dresser to book it downstairs to her Honda civic. As she stepped out onto her porch she watched as Jake made his way up her drive way. Noticing the bag in her hand he frowned at her as he spoke.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving for a while."

Nodding Jake stopped and leaned against her driver side door. "And where would that be? We need you here Leah."

"You were fine without me before… Why would you need me now."

"I don't know! Do I look like I can see into the future but I figured you Phased for a reason."

Leah let out a deep breath as she tried to push him out of the way but with his larger frame it was next to impossible to move him. "Jake you guys don't want me around right now it's not safe inside my head…"

"What about Seth? He needs you."

"What he needs is a room with padded walls! But he has you and I know you'll keep him safe." Leah was speaking honestly as she said those words to him. They have known each other since they were children and she knew she could trust Jake to make sure her bother remained safe without her there.

"Look I won't be gone forever I promise but I need to be able walk on my own for a while." She pleaded with him hoping he would be the sweet kid she had always known him to be and help her flee.

"Is this because of Sam and Emily." Jake blurted out causing Leah to growl out in rage.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass about that son of a bitch or his whore!"

Laughing Jake put his hands up in defenses as she began to shake. "Alright, alright touché subject got it… calm down and breathe…"

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me to calm down! It's really annoying!" Leah spat out as she opened her back door and threw in her bag.

"It's not safe for you to be out there Leah… you could Phase and hurt someone." Jake said with all seriousness.

Shaking her head Leah disagreed with him. "I only start losing control when I'm with you guys… mostly Paul, he just knows what buttons to push and then I lose my shit!."

Looking at Jake she put her hands on her hips and growled at him. "Are you going to let me leave Jake? If so please move."

He stood there and watched her, her hair had been cut short like the rest of the Shifter but instead it came to her shoulders. She had grown taller with the change and her body seemed harder than he remembered, her face seems sharper and her eye almost glowed in the mood light. Leah wasn't movie star beautiful but she was exotic and exciting to look at, her face played so many different emotions at one time that Jake hadn't realized that she was talking to him.

"Earth to Jacob! Hello?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were going to let me leave or not!"

"Oh…" Jake thought it over.

_She's hurting a little time would do her some good to find herself._

_She said she would be back..._

"You promise to come back your family will be hurt you left without saying goodbye."

"I'll call where ever I go I promise."

When Jake looked unsure Leah smiled up at him causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Jake I keep my promises, you know that... I will be back."

Grabbing one of his oldest friend's shoulders he looked her in the eyes to see if she was lying to him. "Swear that you'll be safe.."

"I swear you tard, now move so I can get the hell out of here!"

"Do you need money?"

Raising an eyebrow Leah questioned him. "How much do you have?"

Jake smiled and moved to pull out his wallet. "Twenty."

Laughing Leah yanked it out of his hand shoving it into her back pocket. "Thanks Jake."

Smiling Jake gave her a one handed hug before moving to the side and opened her car door for her.

"Don't go getting yourself killed..."

"You too Jake and please keep an eye on my brother... he looks up to you."

"Sure, sure..."

Leah snorted and jumped into her car and started the engine, she popped her head out the window when she shut the door behind her.

"And remember I'll only be a howl away."

Smiling Jake waved goodbye and for the second time that night Leah disappeared into the dark. Thinking about Bella Jake took off back to the bonfire to find his love standing next to Sam and Emily.

"I'm back!"

"JAKE!" Bella smiled up at him and all thoughts of Leah disappeared just like the woman herself.

"Hey Bells!"

"Did you work it out?" Sam asked getting to the point.

Not lying but not telling the truth Jake answered Sam "She just needs time to breathe give her some time Sam..."

Emily looked like she was on verge of tears as Jake looked at her. He could see the difference in Leah and Emily, where Leah was strong-willed and would rather poke out her own eyes then cry tears in front of anyone, Emily was weak and needy always needing comfort.

"She said she will come talk to you when she's ready Em." Jake lied to make her stop scrunching up her face in that ugly way that she did.

"Thanks Jake, Sammy lets go home..." Emily whipped her tears and pulled Sam along back to their home.

Jake thought it was funny that Sam looked like a puppy following his master. Then looked down as Bella grabbed his hand and gave it a tug.

"I should get home Jake." she whispered.

Bringing her closer Jake wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as they walked back to his rabbit...

**Few years later:**

Leah sat at the edge of the grand canyon eating her sandwich and looking at the old book that rest in her lap.

"Fire portals! Say what!" she laughed to herself as she read on.

While she was absorbed in the words she was reading the familiar shiver racked her body making her drop her sandwich down into the canyon below. She could feel as Jake took his rightful place as Alpha of La Push, she could hear the howl inside her head as if he was standing next to her himself.

"It's about damn time!" She stated to herself standing up and shoving the ancient book into her old weathered backpack, she dusted off her butt to start walking towards the highway.

Smiling Leah took a deep breath at the thought of returning home to her old life... and the beginning of her new one...

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think! FYI: Leah is a little occ for this story. She and Jake are friends she wasnt around long enough for him to start disliking her! Special thank you to my Beta Mariella Lautner! Now please review and let me know!**

**On a side note I'm going through a divorce right now so finding the heart to write some chapters is a little hard please be patient with me! I promise to finish all my stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a safe trip little miss." The bus driver Ted shouted as Leah stepped off the bus a mile or so from La Push. Smiling Leah looked up at the older gentleman who had taken a liking to her from the minute she stepped on from Colorado.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises that I'll behave myself!"

A hardy laugh escaped from Ted's mouth as he shut the door and started driving away, leaving dust to billow up around Leah. Looking both ways Leah adjusted her backpack to sit higher on her back.

"Home sweet home…" Leah chuckled to herself as she started the long walk up the old highway towards her childhood home. Lifting up her nose she took a deep whiff of the surrounding woods and found comfort in the familiar scents that engulfed her senses. Minutes passed by quickly before she found herself walking on the dirt path towards La Push. The air felt refreshing against her skin as she turned onto the familiar road that lead to her home, but something felt wrong as she took her first step onto her home land.

_What the hell?_ Leah thought as she felt the pull of her Alphas power leading out of La Push and towards the Cullen's known territory. Before she knew it Leah had turned around and started running in the direction she knew she would find Jake.

"What the hell has this jackass gotten himself into!" she growled as took cover behind the trees to strip down and phase…

* * *

**Moments before**:

Jake stormed out of the Cullen's mansion, slamming the door in his rage as he watched Bella slowly die in front of him.

_Why does she want to do this!_

Taking deep breaths to stop the tears from building in his eyes, Jake clenched and unclenched his fist. He could hear as someone was coming out of the woods, growling Jakes head shot up.

"Jake!" Seth shouted with a smile while running out of the woods towards the agitated Alpha.

"Not now Seth…" he spat.

Seth pause as Jake started to pace back and forth "Do you want me to keep Bella warm?" his small voice whispered.

"Do what you want I'm going to patrol…"Jake growled loudly while storming off into the woods. Once past the treeline he starting taking his frustration out on the trunks hitting and taking out chunks with open palms. The hurt of seeing his best friend and love of his life slowly killing herself was tearing Jake apart. He didn't know how to fix it without hurting his friend or starting a war.

"Stupid fucking blood sucker! I should have killed him years ago…" He ranted to himself as the scent of an approaching wolf caught his attention. Turning quickly on his heels Jakes faced the direction in which it was coming from.

_I know your there asshole…_ He thought as he crouched down ready to phase if need be.

Jake waited and waited for the wolf to show himself and he grew impatient as his former pack mate took his sweet ass time to show himself.

"I can fucking smell you! So come out already!" He shouted into the trees.

He could hear the rustling of leaves and the sure sound of someone phasing back into human form.

"I didn't think I smelled that bad…" a familiar woman's voice rang out causing Jake to stand up straight.

"Leah?" he questioned walking towards the voice.

"Who the hell did you think it was?" She laughed coming out from behind the tree line while adjusting her shirt.

"LEAH! Holy crap! What are you doing here?" Jake laughed in shock, while taking three quick strides to pull her into a bear hug.

Returning the hug with a quick kiss to his cheek Leah laughed as she answered him. "I could ask you the same thing! Last time I checked this was not our territory."

Jake froze at her words and shoved her out of his arms quickly. "Did Sam send you?!" he growled out.

"What?"

"Did Sam send you here? Why are you here?"

Frowning Leah put her hands on her hips as she snapped at him. "First off I'll never take orders from that shit for brains asshole and second I told your retarded ass that I would come when you became Alpha, you only needed to howl…"

Jakes remained silent as he debated whether or not he could trust his old friend. Glaring at him, Leah threw her hands in the air with a huff and turned to take off in the direction she had come from. "Fucking assface... I try to be nice... I come all this way and this is how I'm treated... might as well have stayed where I was..." she grumbled.

Jakes face fell at her retreating back, moving quickly he reached out and took her hand to stop her. "Wait! I'm sorry."

Turning around Leah looked up to make eye contact with him. When their eyes met Jake could feel as his entire body came to life starting at their joined hands. He felt more, could smell more and the pain in his chest that hurt with the thoughts of Bella seemed to ease aways to a dull ache. Knowing what imprinting felt like Jake knew he hadn't, but he could feel a bond beginning by just looking at her.

_I knew I was right…_ Leah thought with a smile as she too could feel the connection to him build. Jake quickly pulled his arm away as the urge to keep her safe began to take root in his mind.

_She shouldn't be here it's too dangerous…_

"You shouldn't be here." He blurted out causing Leah to chuckle at him knowing he was feeling the need to protect her.

_Just like the others... _She thought with a smile while she answered. "I think I'm exactly where I'm meant to be."

Shaking his head Jake argued his point. "It's not safe Leah you should go home."

Growing serious she found a fallen log and sat down, motioning for Jake to follow suit.

"How about you let me be the judge of that, now tell me everything I've missed."

Taking a deep breath Jake sat down and looked over as Leah stretched out her long legs to cross her ankles while waiting for him to start. Jake began by telling her about when the Cullen's had returned and how Bella was almost killed by a vengeful vampire who wanted revenge for her lovers death. Then went on to explain how he had saved Seth from being crushed by a leech during the battle and had broken the whole side of his body. Leah nodded, smiled, chuckled and growled as Jake filled her in.

_That selfish little twat!_ Leah thought as Jake told her how Bella had kissed him then while he lay broken and in pain from his injures, she felt it was the right time to tell him that she would never choose him and who rather be turned to live forever with her sparkling Popsicle boyfriend.

_Fine by me… this just makes my plan much easier…_ She thought as Jake continued to explain how he had left for a month to deal with his pain only to return to make it to Bella's wedding.

_More like funeral…_

"And now they came back from their honeymoon and she's pregnant. Sam thinks it an abomination and wanted to kill it before it could be born. I couldn't Lee; I couldn't kill her so I broke apart and came here to help protect her."

"Dhampier." Leah said with a shake of her head.

"Dham- what?" Jake questioned.

"It's what Bella's having. It's half human and half vampire. They are either good or evil you won't know till it gets older. I dealt with one before, confused the shit out of me." Leah stated as if talking about the weather while standing up and dusting off her ass. "Well good news Jake, I have heard your story and I'm willing to help your mentally challenged friend. You should probably introduce us."

Jake remained on the log as Leah smiled down at him. "Come on stupid lets go."

Shaking his head Jake stood up and spoke. "Leah this won't be safe if the Pack attack-"

With a wave of her hand she cut him off. "If the pack attacks Ill cut of their balls and make a necklace. I can handle a group of stupid wolves just fine, now stop wasting time and take me to Dracula's bride."

Jake started walking towards the Cullen's with Leah right beside him. "If you change your mind I'll understand." He whispered.

"I won't." A thought hit her as the house came into view. "Where's my brother?"

"In the house. You Clearwater's are stubborn as hell, I tried to send him home but he wouldn't leave."

Leah turned to glare at Jacob. "You mean you left my brother in a house full of vampires with no protection!" She smacked Jake in the arm repetitively as he cried out.

"Owww… Oww… Will you stop hitting me? he's fine!.. Oww!"

"He better be or you're the first one on the necklace!" she screeched taking off at a run towards the large house. Jake joined her running side by side in sync as they leaped over fallen trees and bushes. Jake was amazed at how they moved together as one as if they had been in a pack together for years.

Feeling the pressure of someone trying to invade her mind Leah slammed her hand out to stop Jake and questioned him. "What are their gifts?"

"What?"

"Their talents, you know like superpowers, shit like that..."

"Oh uh well Jasper can mess with your emotions.'

"An empathy ok." she answered with a nodded for him to continue as she felt the pressure of someone trying to enter her mind.

"Alice can see into the future but not ours its something about us being wolves."

"Psychic, nice…" She said with an eye roll.

"And Edward can read minds."

"Telepath… Greeeaaatttt just what I need, another headache." Leah spouted as she started putting up her mental blocks.

Raising an eyebrow Jake couldn't help but question her."Where the hell have you been?"

"That's not important; just know I'm smarter than you… for now." She said as she scrunched up her face while holding her mental wall in place. Turning around Leah took off towards the house once more to find her brother. Jumping up the stairs Leah barged in without knocking, Alice managed to catch the door before it hit the wall.

"Where's my brother?" Leah demanded looking around for her brother.

"Excuse me?" Alice questioned at the strange women in her hallway.

"She's with me." Jake answered as he took Leah's hand and led her down to where Seth would be.

Coming into the living room Leah could see her baby brother as he sat next to a blanket covered body.

"Seth!" Leah smiled at him in relief.

"Lee!?" his head shot up followed by his body. Seth didn't waste a moment as he ran to his older sister and took her in his arms. "Lee you came back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too twerp." She laughed kissing the top of his head then proceeded to check his body for bite marks.

_Ill kill every last one of them if they harmed a single hair on his body... _

"Did you see mom? She's going to be so happy to see you! Your last postcard was from Florida-"

She only shook her head as he kept asking questions she had no intention of answering in front of a room full of vampires.

"Did you bring me something-" he went on as she lay a thumb under both eyes to check them for any discoloration, she checked behind both ears, lift both arms to check under them and turned him around while lifted up his shirt to see his back, relieved to see he was fine she spun him around to face her again and took him back into her arms all the while he hadn't stopped talking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I came back to help." She whispered holding him tightly and peppering his head with kisses. Leah hadn't realized how much she missed her annoying little brother until that moment his sweet woodsy scent mixed with his favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich hit her nose.

Looking up Seth smiled wide as he to held on tight to his older sister. "You look the same! I think about you everyday, what your doing, what your seeing, how your feeling... I missed you Lee you left for to long."

Kissing his cheek she answered. "I know but I'm back and promise not leave again ok?"

Letting out a deep breath Seth was hit with a thought and shouted to her in excitement. "You haven't met the Cullens!"

Dragging her by the hand Seth yanked her over to the two oldest vampires in the house. "This is Carlisle and Esme! Carlisle is a doctor and Esme makes the best food in the world, but it weird cause she can't taste food but makes it so well!"

Leah didn't have a second to respond as her excited little brother pointed to the next two couples. "And this is Emmett he's really strong but not as strong as me of course and Rose is his wife she doesn't smile much I thinks she scared to break her face." At that the house started chuckled as Rose smirked, but Seth just continued on "And this is Alice she can see into the future but not our future and her husband's Jasper he can play with your emotions which is good sometimes if you're feeling sad then he came make you feel happy!"

"Nice to meet you." Leah said quickly as she glared for only a second at the blonde man in front of her. Jasper raised an eyebrow at her but couldn't question her as Seth yanked Leah over to Edward and Bella as they sat on the couch. "And this is Bella and Edward-"

Leah's eyes grew wide as she saw the dying girl in front of her and shouted as Seth had kept talking. "What is wrong with all of you?"

Leah leaned down and yanked the sheet off of Bella fragile body only to see nothing but bone, skin and a protruding belly.

"Shit." She exclaimed as she took to her knees in front of Bella.

"I'm sorry... I look horrible." Bella wheezed out between cracked lips and sunken cheeks.

"You're more delusional than I thought." Leah spoke as she reached for the cup of water on the coffee table and dumped the contents on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked with a hiss as the water splashed his foot.

"I'm saving you wife life you shit head. She needs blood!"

Leah brought her wrist up to her mouth and took a deep breath before taking a large bite pulling away the flesh and opening the wound to the cup in her other hand. Clenching and unclenching her hand Leah filling the cup up with her blood as it came gushing out.

Jake watched in horror as Leah pulled her wrist away from her mouth and started bleeding into the cup. He looked around at the stunned expressions on everyone's faces.

"What the fuck!" Jake yelled as Seth looked worriedly at his sister, without missing a beat Jake ran to the kitchen to grab a dish towel and ran back into the living room as Leah handed Edward the cup.

"Make her drink it." Leah demanded as she held her wrist, moving quickly Jake ran up to Leah and fell to his knees besides her trying to grab her wounded wrist to apply pressure.

"Let me see." He snapped as she brought her wrist to her mouth and gave the gash a long wet lick. He watched in awe as the wound began to close up and fresh skin took its place with little specks of blood. Leah ignored Jake as she placed a hand on Bella's knee as the girl refused to drink her blood.

"Bella you need to drink the blood it's the only thing that will keep you alive."

Carlisle had come behind her and spoke gently to Bella. "I didn't think of this before but perhaps what the baby needs is blood."

"How do we know the mutt's blood won't harm the baby?" Rose shouted coming to sit next to Bella to hold her close for protection.

"I know it will because I have done this before, she's pregnant with a Dhampire and my blood won't affect a vampire. It starts by sucking the blood out of its mother's body but as it grows it needs more and more and that's when it will starts working on your major organs." Leah stated as she tried to push the cup towards Bella's lips to drink, shaking her head Bella tried to refuse.

"No I don't think that's it."

Dumbfounded Leah snapped at the dying girl. "Fine then fucking die for all I care! That just means I get to go home earlier. I'm trying to help you, you brainless twat."

Hissing was heard from all around the room as Leah stood up and walked out of the room to find a sink to wash her wrist. Bella looked up at Carlisle and asked him. "Do you think it will help?"

"I don't know Bella but it does make sense what she is telling us. This child isn't normal it may need blood to survive and you are weakening more and more as it grows."

"Drink it Bells." Jake whispered as he grabbed her attention. "I trust Leah; she wouldn't hurt you I promise."

Knowing that Edward was shifting through his thoughts of Leah, he made sure to remember all the kind things his old friend has even done.

_She a good person, you can trust her._

Edward wasn't convinced as Seth joined in beside Jake. "My sister is the nicest person in the whole world! She wouldn't hurt you I promise. Please Bella drink it."

"I don't know." Edward said as he took his wife's other hand.

"You can read her, can't you see if she is lying?" Alice asked with Rose and Bella nodding in accord.

"I can't read her."

Bella gasped then proceeded to cough with a look of worry at her husband. "You can't read her?"

_Guess she doesn't think she's so special anymore…_ Jake chuckled in his head as he could see the clear signs of Bella insecurity shine through. Edward glared at Jakes thoughts but the shifter just shrugged his shoulders.

"Darling I'm not sure but I can't hear her, it's like I'm hitting a wall."

Bella's eyes watered slightly as she looked up at Edward. "Is…is… she like me?" she stuttered out, Edward went to answer but was cut off as Leahs voice rang out.

"Brain damaged? No… I'm blocking him; I like my private thought to stay just that _private_."

Jake smirked but had to question her "How are you doing that?"

"Ill teach you later." she replied as she calmly sat down on the coffee table in front of Bella and spoke to her as if she was a small child. "Now Bella it was wrong of me to be so rude to you and I apologize if that has upset you but I am trying to help you." Leah reached for Bella's hand and started to rub her freezing fingers. "You need to drink the blood and will need to be hooked up to an IV so you can have constant blood flowing through you to keep you and your baby alive. Please drink it."

"It's ok Bella drink it." Seth whispered crawling closer.

Bella looked down at the sweet kid and knew she could trust him. Looking at Edward she waited for him to nodded his head before bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip, the rusty flavor of blood filled her mouth. Closing her eyes Bella forced herself to swallow and wait. Everyone had their eyes on her to see what would happen. She could feel as her stomach had stopped hurting and Edward started smiling at her.

"What is it?" she asked lowering the cup.

"You have some color in your cheeks love. Drink more." He pushed the cup up and Bella held her breath as she started sucking the cup dry. When she brought it down Jake had the look of disgust on his face and Leah had the smug look that screamed _I told you so_.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked concerned

"I feel... better." Bella said looking up at Rose.

"Let's put you to bed then." Rose suggested as she helped Bella stand.

"Thank you Leah." Bella whispered out.

Leah watched as Alice and Emse joined the two them before she spoke. "No problem kid, I'll see you when you wake up."

Leah took Bella's seat on the couch to face all the male vampires in the room and her two pack members.

"How do you know what's happening to her?" Edwards questioned once he knew his wife was out of hearing range.

"I've seen it before."

"Where?" Jake questioned.

"That's not important."

"What can we expect?" Carlisle asked from a medical stand point.

"Expect her to die." Leah answered looking at Edward and watched as his face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare her but that child inside her is a Dhampire its half human and half vampire. It will eat its mother from the inside out, the blood will help substance it for a while but when its ready to come out it won't be a natural birth, it will chew its way out of her and kill her. Most times its mother is its first kill."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Jake asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

Rubbing his back she shook her head. "No Jake, that baby is going to kill her you might get luck and try to change her but if the child reaches up and tears her heart out first she won't be able to turn."

Glaring at Edward, Jake shout at him as tears filled his eyes. "I hope your fucking happy you piece of shit you've killed your wife!"

Edward didn't fight back as he got up and walked out of the house and into the woods.

"I'm sure he feels like shit enough Jake he doesn't need you rubbing it in his face." Leah snapped shocking Jake as she crossed her arms at him. "Go talk to him."

"_What?!_ No I have nothing to say to him."

"He's hurting just as much as you, if not more, how about you work out a deal with him so you can both get through this."

"I don't want to! This is his fault."

"Be the bigger man and go now." She stated

"No."

"I said _NOW _Jacob! _GO_!" She demanded pinching his arm and slapping him in the back of his head.

"Oww! Fine." Jake grumbled standing up to follow the mind reader outside. Leah turned to Seth and motioned with her hand. "Go. Make sure they don't kill each other."

Nodding Seth stood up and kissed her cheek before running out the door.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked in awe coming to plop down next to her on the couch.

"Seth's older sister and Jake beta."

"Riiiiight. Well as first impressions go I can tell you handle life like a _Boss_."

Leah chuckled as she looked up at Carlisle who seemed to be in deep thought.

"You need to prepare for war." Those words seemed to snap everyone out their thoughts.

"Why? What do you know?" Jasper asked intrigued.

Leah glared at the southern man as she spoke. "When Bella dies and she _will_ die, one way or another. Jake will lose his shit and attack. No word from me will stop him and if he needs me I will have to fight with him. Now since my brother has grown fond of you I wouldn't want him to have to suffer with the command to rip you all to pieces."

"You can try." Emmett joked from his seat

Looking over at the mountain of a man she only smirked with a wink. "I do love a challenge."

"We will leave then." Jasper suggested. "Before the baby is born."

"You cant Carlisle has a large enough blood supply at the hospital to sustain this thing. If you stay here you might have a better chance of saving the poor girl."

Again the three men became silent as they thought of different scenarios to the situation they were in.

"How can we save her?" Carlisle asked.

"Honestly I don't know but my guess is to get enough venom in her before she passes and maybe it will take." Leah answered while standing up.

"How do you know so much?" Emmett asked as the question was eating away at him.

Walking towards the back door she smiled at him. "Ahhh that's for me to know and you to never find out!"

The men waited for her to shut the door before they spoke among themselves.

"Why is she here?" Jasper asked "It seems a little to convenient that she happens to show up now."

"Its Seth sister, she not exactly a stranger with how much the kid talks about her." Emmett replied.

"She does seem to know what she is talking about." Carlisle said.

"Well Seth said she has been missing for a few years... She knows what we are it wouldn't be a surprise if she ran into some us in her travels." Emmett supplied.

Rolling his eyes Jasper smirked at Emmett. "Do you have a crush on the she-wolf? your very quick to defend her."

Jumping up Emmett smiled. "My Rose is all I need! but hey if their interested I'm not the type of guy to leave a lady-"

Carlisle left the two of them as they joked back and forth to head upstairs to check on his patient. Coming up to Edwards room he knocked gently and pushed the door open to see the three women watching Bella sleep.

"Hows she doing?"

"She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow." Emse smiled.

"She hasn't slept in days..." Rose added.

"Are we going to listen to Seths sister?" Alice asked.

Nodding Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme. "I think she might be our only hope to save her."

* * *

**So yes! You are all probably wanting to know where the hell Leah has been?! Well I have news for you! You will find out when the wolves do my plan is to keep her whereabouts as secretive as possible with only a few hints here and there... I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and I promise to bring in more blackwater in the upcoming chapters. I just wanted to clarify some of the Cullens concerns in this chapter so I wont have to focus on them later... well now please review let me know what you think about Leahs personality and Jakes feelings!**

**OHHHH AND A Dhampier is a real name for half vampier-half human! Fun fact! lol**


End file.
